


嫁恶鬼12

by Nitsua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua
Relationships: A/B





	嫁恶鬼12

12

李汶翰用脑袋蹭着胡春杨，好久好久没能这般亲昵了。真是恍然隔世。他半抬眸，看着胡春杨的面庞，手轻轻抚了上去。

“杨杨……”他声音有点哑，干着嗓子念着他的名字，叫唤着他。起初只是小声的呢喃，到后来，干脆捧着胡春杨的脸，一边细细密密的亲吻，一边低头轻唤。

胡春杨昂首，承接着李汶翰所给予他的，一点一点，全部接纳。

那厢的手也开始不安分起来，原先搂着腰肢的手，一点一点后移，摸向那娇俏线条处。手探进衣袍，伸进亵裤，握住里面那个小家伙。

胡春杨受不得刺激，不由得发出一声惊呼。手随即紧紧攒住床单。

“汶翰哥……”他小声的说，一点红晕慢慢的爬上了他白皙的脸颊，耳廓也发烫不已。他抿唇，一双水眸湿漉漉的瞧着李汶翰。

李汶翰在对上他的眼眸的一瞬间倒抽了一口凉气，一股邪火不断的往身下涌去。他放开胡春杨，走到门前，拉开门同肆尘说了什么，随即关门落锁。

李汶翰松开的一瞬间，胡春杨才松了口气，下身早就昂首坚挺。

他走回来，大腿抵在胡春杨双腿之间，捧着对方的脸，一下又一下的亲吻着。空出一只手，一点一点在胡春杨那里上下撸动着。

叩叩叩。叩叩叩。

肆尘这个时候来敲门，站在外头，觉得自己破坏了李汶翰的好事，等会还是自己去找大人领罚罢。颇为忐忑的等来了李汶翰。

李汶翰脸黑的不行，哗的一下拉开了门，看着肆尘。

“大人……结界外，胡家大小姐来了……您看？”肆尘这个他真拿不定主意。

李汶翰回头看了眼房里还满脸红晕，耳廓发烫的胡春杨，点了点头道：“让她在正殿等我。”随即又风风火火的把门嘭的一关。

胡春杨看着李汶翰，一脸疑惑。自从刚刚关门开始，李汶翰就一脸吃瘪兴致缺缺的样子。这是怎么了，还是往日里那个小淫娃了吗？他忍不住出声问道：“怎么了？是有何事？若是急，你去罢？”

“你总是将我往外推……”李汶翰那股邪火早降下去了，心底突然有些委屈不悦，看着面前的人，似乎是不满，呢喃嘀咕着。

“往外推？我哪有？这是遇了什么事儿啊？”胡春杨瞧着李汶翰一脸不对劲，抬手捏了捏这个传说中山头恶鬼的脸。啧，手感尚还算挺好。

李汶翰往椅子上一坐，解开发髻，重新梳着，幽幽开口说道：“你姐来了。我叫肆尘带她进来，现在人应该在正殿等着。”

胡春杨一听眼睛都亮了几分，盯着李汶翰。

“你这么激动作甚？还有，我也没说不带你去。”李汶翰凉嗖嗖的说。啧，他这个醋坛子。胡春杨心里小声说道。

胡春杨摇了摇头，起身接过李汶翰手里的梳子，帮他梳理。

这两人在房间里头你侬我侬了好一阵，叫这书意在正殿里面一顿好等。这左等右等，一晌便过了正午。

“那个……你们大人这是不打算放人来见我吗？”书意坐在正殿里面，茶水都不知道喝了第几杯了，有点尴尬不知所措的看着一旁的下人。

“这个大人自有安排，夫人莫急。”

书意冲着下人尴尬的笑了笑。

“姐！”远远地便听见胡春杨在喊。他快步走过来，猛地扑到书意怀里。若所是不想，那准是他说来唬人的。

书意一把接住胡春杨，笑着拍着胡春杨的肩，“你怎么还这么莽莽撞撞，万一跑着的时候摔了可不好了。”

“我这次来，主要是因为你那个香囊的事……”

TBC

未完待续


End file.
